Rubies on Pavement
by LilyofAzra
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, personification of USA, has been missing for three years. A sudden knock on Matthew William's door will begin to illuminate what happened to his twin. Hurt/Comfort fic. Rating is for mentions of past violence.
1. Chapter 1

Time is not now. Leaders mentioned are not current. I own not Hetalia.

Recently I've been inspired by all the hurt/comfort with injured Alfred. This was first on Flowers in the wind, but I've added more of a plot at the end.

Warnings/ Tags: Mentions of past torture.

* * *

He sipped his beer. His gaze was vacant as he stared through the window, not seeing the news blasting on the T.V. His thoughts were a million miles away, turned to a happier time.

_Where are you, Al?_ The question haunted his thoughts, ever since he learned of his brother's disappearance. It was almost three years since that day. Barely a week had passed that a new president for Alfred had been inaugurated that he last heard from his brother. Matthew wonder if Alfred knew what was going to happened to him then.

His brother's words still echoed in his head. _I don't like him, Mattie._ Which was rare, generally his brother almost always loved his new bosses initially or at least liked them well enough. The bad ones were disappointments later.

The President then had refused to let Alfred come to the meetings, trying to send a human representative instead. Which was meant with universal refusal from all the other nations. It was Alfred or no one.

Even when they demanded his return, mainly himself, England, France and Germany being the most vocal about it -Prussia would have been to, but he wasn't supposed to be at meetings anyway- nothing happened.

Instead they were force to listen to a recording of every insult they had ever said to Alfred. (How they had manage to get a recording of that still baffled him. They now took measures to block bugs.) It was sobering. They had nothing really to say in response.

He said he was defending the nation.

They could do nothing after that or risk an international incident, except to try to contact Alfred in person. No luck. His home was empty. He wouldn't respond to phone calls or emails. But what concern him the most was the block Alfred had put on their bond. Even when his brother had willingly isolated himself, he had never blocked Matthew.

Sure the nation borders were still open and unguarded. However the gentle echo of Alfred across his senses was now a wall, and he could barely detect his brother. At least it wasn't gone.

Matthew wasn't the only one worried. Arthur had taken up knitting again. The whole commonwealth now had hand knitted sweaters with their first initial on them and little magic signs that were meant for protection. Hell, Arthur had even made one for all his siblings _and_ France. Though he had gotten a peek at another sweater, one with a white A in the middle surround by thirteen stars on a blue background.

"It's funny." Arthur had spoken that winter day when he caught sight of Matthew in the room, his fingers carefully trailing over the finished sweater.

"We left you alone for years at a time when the two of you were little. Yet I'm worried sick about him and he has barely been gone for two years. It's not like an enemy is holding him. And there isn't any evidence that he's being hurt. But we can't get in touch with him. I can't help but feel…"

Arthur had trailed off staring at the fireplace. The flames were reflecting in his eyes, and then he had shivered at some thought. Turning back to his former colony, he continued.

"I don't like this Matthew."

Matthew had only nodded in return, unsettled since the beginning by the lack of contact. It was one of the nice things about the future, being able to keep in touch so easily. Most of the countries had grown closer as a result. Silence was concerning when they hadn't heard from someone for a month, nevertheless two years.

Ever since then, France and Arthur called constantly to check up on him, half concern that he might get taken away as well. Gilbert wouldn't stop visiting him either. Lars would even pop up on occasion, or invite him overseas. They weren't Alfred.

The television flashed to the news, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"The U.S. Senate have come to a decision about the trial against President Crowley for impeachment who was accused with bribery and high treason to the nation." The news report spoke as an image of the Senate was behind her. Matthew watched for a while, the highlights of the case, along with the list of charges and grievances.

He felt a little vindictive watching that man being taken down. He was glad that the court the previous year had voted against treating corporations as people and allowing them to donate unlimited funds. (Which was where the bribery was being taken place, since the man had allocated funds to himself.)

But there still was no word about his brother.

A knock resonated in his home. Placing his beer on the end table, he hesitantly approached the door. There was a woman in a plain cotton blouse and black slacks. She seemed familiar, like a face he had seen her on the TV. She wasn't one of his citizens though, he could tell that right off the bat.

"Hello?" Matthew hesitantly opened the door.

"Are you Matthew Williams?" She gave a tentative smile.

American. He nodded.

"Alfred F. Jones' twin brother?" She barely had to ask. The similarity was beyond noticeable.

"You have news of my brother?" Matthew stepped fully outside. His gaze was instantly on the silver van behind her. He could make out another figure in the back seat.

Alfred.

Before he was even aware of his action, he raced to the car and had the door open. His brother was there.

Matthew took in stock his brother's condition. Bandages peaked under a loose long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue cotton pants to match. His left arm was in a cast, so was his right leg. There was dark bruising on one cheek. However what held attention were the bandages that were wrapped loosely around his head.

A shaking hand traced the white material across his eyes, before gently cupping his brother's cheek. Their connection reaffirmed itself. The block instantly fell away.

"Al." Matthew whispered silently to himself as he leaned his forehead against his brother's. The echo of pain was felt across his whole body and a phantom throb that ran from his wrist down to his arm. Overall, however, was just the gentle quiet of sleep.

"Ah." There was a small cough behind him. It was the woman again. As he turned to face her, he interlaced his hand with his brother's.

"We thought he might heal better with family." Her eyes were warmth with kindness as she spoke.

"Perhaps we can discuss this inside." A man in black added in, who was sitting in the seat next to Alfred. Matthew had barely noticed him earlier though from his posture, he was obviously a bodyguard. But the man's face was soft when he gazed down at Alfred.

"I can get the wheel chair." She offered taking a step towards the back of the car.

"No. I'll carry him." Matthew reached in, gentle threading an arm underneath his legs and picked him up with his head resting against his chest. Alfred was light, far too light.

He merely nodded when the bodyguard opened the door for him.

They had settled into the living room. Matthew was on the couch, with his brother's head propped up on a pillow on his lap. Alfred was still sleeping, despite being moved around so much. His little white bear, Nanuq, had wondered over to curl up on a cushion by Matthew's feet. However one brown bleary eye was open, watching the strangers.

_What's wrong with Al? What happened? _A thousand questions swirled in his mind, as an awkward silence drifted between himself and his guest. The bodyguard had situated himself on the chair closest to the door, while his eyes shifted to constantly take in their surroundings. The woman was fiddling with a vanilla envelope, trying to summon up the courage for her words.

Matthew waited.

He was trying to keep the quietly rising fury of how _hurt_ Al was down. It would do no good to lash out at these people who brought his brother to him. In an effort to calm himself, he gently ran one hand through brother's hair, carefully avoiding Nantucket. This was the longest he had ever seen Alfred's hair grown; it was waving out in a manner similar to his own and fell down passed his shoulders. Even Nantucket had started to curl in on itself. Though the shade was much duller then before.

"I- " She broke the silence, hesitant and eyeing Matthew with concern. "We took him to the hospital, when we first got him out. At that point in time, we didn't know who he was. It wasn't till hours later when some footage was being reviewed that some one identified him..." Her eyes were distant as she trailed off. "He was only admitted for a few days. I thought it was best, and the rest of us who know agreed, that he should stay here."

"Very few government figures would do this. Let Al stay with me." Matthew held his brother a little closer to himself."Most would just want to lock their nation in a secure hospital."

"He's had enough of being locked away." She reached over the gap between the chair and the couch to carefully brushed Alfred's hair out of face. Then she handed him the vanilla folder. "This is the medical report list and recommended care."

Matthew flipped through the papers. His eyes scanned over the words.

Malnutrition. Numerous cuts and lacerations all of the body. Third left rib fractured. A spiral break along the left arm. Left foot sprained. Bullet wound to the right leg and left pectorals. Larynx and vocal cords inflamed, might have difficulty speaking. Inflammation of the eyes, might be due to chemical damage.

"How long ago was he found?" The page crumbled in his hand. _Breathe_. _Your brother is right here. _He told himself. _I can help him now. I can still hear him through the bond._

There wasn't much explanation for it, the bond that they shared. When they physically in the same area, they could speak telepathically through their bond. The thoughts had to be purposely projected and the range generally was similar to that of wifi in someone's house.

"Three or four days ago. From what we understand of personifications, he isn't healing the way he should be. The laceration on his arm hasn't stopped bleeding no matter what we do."

That sounded like a nation given wound.* But none of them had seen Alfred. Unless… Al had managed the cut himself. The other wounds however should be healing.

"We think that the organization might have been injecting him with something that somehow hinders his healing ability. But we can't be certain. Though blood work could have been done. None of us wanted to take more from him, nor possible compromise you." She continued on, politely ignoring how Matthew's hands shook ever so slightly.

"The organization-" There was an edge he couldn't hold back from his voice.

"Is being dismantle with a series of trials and convictions. But there might still be some remnants that we haven't caught yet. We have people on it." Her eyes gleamed with just satisfaction.

"I would be willing to send people in to assist-"

"That wouldn't be unnecessary. Just focus on helping your twin. He is safest here." She cut him off, while giving a pointed look to Alfred.

"We had originally considered that he should stay in the States. But-" She bit her lip at this. "The organization that help to hold him isn't dismantled yet. Though I've seen…" Shaking her head, she continued on. "It's what they would expect of us. They wouldn't consider the bond that personifications have. They don't quite see you as human. But they are the ones who are not."

"Are our identities compromised then?" This would not be good for the others. There was a ton of lock down protocols that would have to be followed if it were a terrorist group who were aware of them.

"And how did you find out where I was living anyway?" Most personifications tend to keep that a secret from anyone who wasn't one of them. But they could have found out from his government. He would understand if Alfred had told them, but...

"As far as we are aware, they don't know who the other personifications are. And Juan has family that lives in the area." She nodded at the body guard.

"I saw you at the grocery store when I was visiting." Juan gave a brief smile. "And I had some previous work with the service so I suspected who you were. I asked my sister if she knew where you might lived. She suspected it was down this road, but she doesn't know what you are."

"Oh." He nodded. He knew which town they were talking about. "Why didn't you contact me sooner? At least sent me a message?"

"It was a safety precaution. I didn't want it intercept. Especially if that group found out. I didn't want him to go back. They had targeted specifically Alfred for being what he is." Her eyes shimmered brighter then before.

"If it weren't for those two…" She trailed off, before glancing down at her current charge. If she could, she would have stayed. At least till he woken up, so that he knew he was safe. But she had business to finish, had to make sure it would be safe for him, so that he could return home.

"Juan has agreed to stay here." She directed the attention to the bodyguard.

"I'm staying with my sister." Juan answered with a shrug. "But I'll come to help get him settled in. I've had medical training, probably on the level of a nurse. I can help change his bandages and bring food if necessary. We saw to his wounds before bringing him over, but it's probably best to change them daily. I would basically come for an hour or two a day, until he is stable. If that is fine with you?"

The last was just a courtesy question. He could raise a fuss, but they might take Alfred away. As his government, they had that control over the injured personification. Matthew understood. He wasn't pleased that a stranger would be coming over, but knew the necessarily of it. He wouldn't let them take his brother away from him.

"Yes. Maybe the same time everyday? Around 1 in the afternoon?"

"Very well then. We can get a bed set up for him till then, and hook him up to the IV." Juan stood, dusting off his black suit, and then headed for the door. "I'll go to the car and get the supplies."

"He hasn't woken up?" Matthew glanced down at his brother, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"The doctors put him under when they treated him. The bullet wound to the shoulder had needed immediate care." The woman answered, offering a reassuring smile. "Though he is breathing fine on his own, and his heart beat has been steady. He's just sleeping."

"I know where I've seen you before." Matthew nodded to himself suddenly, remembering her face now. "You are running for President aren't you? In the next year elections?"

"Yes. Even though I represent a third party. There's another fourth party running as well. It might be just enough…" She turned her head to the TV that was still had the news on, interviews from different people of the White house. "And people are so tired of the squabbles between two parties and nothing actually ever being accomplished but corruption."

Within moments, Juan returned pushing a mobile bed with IV. The three of them quickly set the bed up in the living room, but Matt could easily pushed it to his room if he wanted to. It was on the same floor. Juan had even brought baby monitors for his use.

Carefully moving his brother to the fresh made hospital bed, he pulled a quilted blanket over his twin.

"Oh one more thing." The official added while she pulled a thin black glasses case out of her pocket. "I don't think he'll be able to use them for awhile. But he might want to have them."

"We should be off." Juan glanced at his watch. "I have a bit of driving to do today."

"Yes, we have to sneak back across the border. We were trying to be as unnoticeable as possible." She gave Matthew a slight grin at that. "The folder has my contact information, and Juan knows how to get a hold of me if anything happens."

Matthew gave a light wave from the door as they left, before locking it. He then sat with Nanuq by Alfred's side, both hands gently clasping one of his brother's. Letting the gentle warmth of it soak in, while he watched the steady rise and fall of Al's chest, unable to believe it.

His twin was here.

* * *

*The idea of nation wounds is from Lost Hype's These Gates on deviant art, which is really excellent and I would recommend it.

I also let me know how I did on medical details or if you have any suggestions. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.

AN: I've decided to make this a real story. So hopefully it goes well. Let me know what you think.

I also added a slight reference to Supernatural.


	2. Chapter 2

So I went ahead and up the rating. Mainly because I describe things a little bit, and I worried that it might be too much for T. Warning: There are mentions of past tortures in this chapter. But it's not in any great detail.

I hope you enjoy it. And let me know what you think, or if there are any little grammar errors.

* * *

It was midnight when he woke to screaming. But the screaming was in his mind. It would have been bloodcurdling if there was a voice to make the sound. Instead he was trapped in open mouth horror.

For a moment Matthew thought he was having a nightmare. He felt the cuffs against his skin, spiked. Someone was burning him, pouring liquid fire down his throat to drown out his voice. Then there was pain, so much of it. Sending sharp daggers across his body, and more then one bone throbbed from being broken. He wanted to retreat, retreat into the numbing void. He would be safe there. But there was an important reason he shouldn't.

_No. _Matthew called out. His thoughts muddled as he realized it was his brother's nightmare he had fallen into. _You cannot leave me._

And like that Alfred halted, a warmth rose within him. He took a few sharp breaths, confused. There was still pain, but it was dull, a gentle pulse instead of the fire from before. Most were focus on his throat. But his eyes, he couldn't feel his eyes. He couldn't open them to see his twin.

This wasn't real then.

_Al._ Being this close to his brother, holding his hand still, Matthew could pick up on his thoughts and emotions. His emotions felt torn: relief that Al was awake and terror where the thoughts were heading. _Al I'm here. Just feel me._

Hesitant at first, Alfred reached across the bond. The bond he had been trying so hard to block, to build a wall for, because he wasn't going to let his twin feel his torment. And then he was too weak to reach out for help.

But he felt Matthew. Felt the breath of the artic winds blowing down along the prairies then to him, the heavy footsteps of bears that wander the forest unaware of such borders, the birds flying down, darting between the two of them. Rivers clashing, calm lake waves, snow peaked mountain ranges.

Then he grasped his brother's hand, the warmth of it reassuring him. He-he wasn't in that place anymore.

_That's right._ Matthew smiled at his brother, when he felt the gentle reaching out for him. He felt the echo of nature that made their borders diminish. _It'll be okay._

Alfred tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. Couldn't even move his eyelids. Something sank in his stomach. The darkness was drawing him in, and he could hear the monster's voice.

_Al. Your eyes are hurt; they are wrapped in bandages._ Matt picked up on the rising panic, before gently guiding his twin's hand to his face. The hand was trembling.

_I won't let anyone harm you while I'm watching over you. _His promise was as fierce as his winters. Matthew had already gotten out all the weapons he owned, with his hockey stick and the sword that was a gift from Francis out, along with a small handgun.

_Matt_. Alfred called across the bond, the first real word he spoke. Something more than emotions. He lifted his right hand, before weakly yanking his twin in a hug, unhindered by his broken left arm. He felt tears build up, before falling, uncaring that it caused his eyes to burn. Sitting up more, he ignored the tinge of pain along his ribs.

_I'm here. _He soothed, making gentle circles along his back. Feeling his own tears well up with in his eyes.

"I'm here." The words were in his brother's ears, something he could hear. Something he could hold on to. His eyes glistened. He felt so relieved that his twin was there. That he still had his mind. Matthew hadn't even realized how afraid he was. Afraid that Alfred had withdrawn so completely within himself that Matt could never reach him.

They sat in silence, just basking in each other's presence as their tears fell, quiet raindrops that echoed the down pour that had begun outside.

* * *

The morning light rose through the window, playing across strands of two different shades of golden hair. Breathing in unison, rising and falling at the same time. Birds chirped outside, calling out to each other as the day begun.

Matthew blinked at the light, throwing an arm over his face. He wasn't ready to wake yet. There was a weight against his chest, and his other arm was loosely wound around. A moment later, he merely snuggled against the head that was under his, comforted by the presence of his twin. They would still crawl into each other beds at times.

Then his eyes shot open.

He nearly rolled off of the too small bed, which should only have fit one person on it.

"Al." Matt hugged his brother to his chest, before certain morning needs made him get out of bed. Gently shifting his brother to one side, he scooted off the bed.

Alfred felt warmth dancing across his face, and there was soft snoring his ear. Raising a hand, he patted down on short soft fur. Moving, he tried to sit up only to have a sharper pain lace through his rib and another throbbed from his left shoulder. The world was titling around him causing him to lie back down.

"Good morning, _fére."_ Matthew smiled as he walked back into the room, though he was concern when he felt the jab of pain. "Careful."

_Matt._ Al called, feeling daze. His mind was foggy amongst the pain. But he lifted a hand reaching out. He couldn't quite feel his eyes and trying to focus on that gave him a headache.

Matt took quick steps before he clasped his hand in his brother's.

_Am I at your house? _Alfred tried to clarify his thoughts. He couldn't remember how he got here, and there was something. His mind was blocking it out. How did he get so hurt?

_Yes. Safe._ Matt sat to by his brother.

A sudden need hit Al. _Um… Help?_

"Of course. Do you want me to carry you?"

_Just help me over._ Al shifted so he was sitting up, ignoring the dizziness that came with it. He tugged at the arm that wasn't in cast, before feeling something there. _Matt. There's-. _A surge of panic rose in his throat. It needed to get _out_. Immediately, he would claw at if he could.

"It's an IV, Al. I'll take it out." Matthew carefully placed a hand against his brothers, partly over the cast. Then he swiftly slid the IV out, before wiping the area down with alcohol and placing a bandage on it.

"There. Now are you ready? Or I can carry-"

_I want to try. _Alfred felt determine. Steadying his breaths, he reached for his brother, ignoring the pain. But he swayed the moment he got on his foot; a sharp pain pieced into his thigh. Putting a hand on top of it, he felt the wrapping of bandages. He placed his good hand on his other leg, feeling the cast. _Or you could give me a lift._

"Canada Express." Matthew grinned, and then helped his brother over to the restroom to finish with the necessities. Though the using the toilet had been a bit of an exercise in aim between the two of them. He should have just encouraged his brother to go in the shower. But aside from that, he just trying to keep the mood light, aware how helpless Al was feeling.

The trip however drained, his brother.

"Well do you want to rest on the couch or in my bed?" Matt asked, as he lifted his brother back up again.

_Bed._ Exhaustion echoed across the bond. Placing him gently down, he propped the pillows up, before retreating to the other room to grab the quilted blanket that they had made together so many years ago. Matt got a few more to elevate the injured foot. He would need to discuss things with Juan.

Alfred was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next time Al woke to voices arguing over the haze in his mind.

"He woke up?" Juan voice was deep in surprised, though his glance was on his charge and not to the man he was speaking to.

"That's why I moved him." Matthew nodded.

"And took the IV out?" It was a more point question.

_Matt._ Al ventured, trying to sense his environment. To his surprise, he felt one of his citizens. He shuffled back a moment, before he calmed as information flow into his mind. A sister living in Canada. The golden retriever he had as a child. The skies over Florida, where he grew up. Meeting Alfred, who had barrel over him with a ton of papers, then helping the smiling teen collect them up. Serving one of the previous presents only to leave when-

Alfred sensed all that he was. Normally, he wouldn't be so invasive of his citizen's privacy. But-

"I'm here, Al." Matthew placed a hand against his brother's shoulder. He had sat down besides him the moment he felt a distant panic rising.

"Sir." Juan moved closer as well, his voice the barest of a whisper.

Alfred could only nod in acknowledgement. His voice. He didn't know if he could speak.

"I'm so sorry that I hadn't protect you." Juan knelt beside the bed, shifting his weight, with his head down. The oath that he made... He had failed to uphold. A gentle hand rested against his shoulder, raising his eyes up. He peered into his country's face. Despite not being able to see, he could feel the message that was intend.

_You did not fail me._

"Thank you, sir."

Al merely nodded.

"You should eat something, sir, especially if you aren't going to have an IV. As well as having to take pain killers orally now." The man was all nurse in one moment. "I brought some broth with me. Just in case. We also need to change your bandages."

"He should eat first." Matthew spoke from his position of sitting besides his brother, lavender eyes careful and watchful.

For an instance, Juan had the impression that he was in front of something more, fathomless wilderness, temperate forests, to frozen tundra. A dangerous shiver crept up his spine. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed the Canadian so much when he entered.

"I'll go get the broth." Juan nodded, before standing up again. "And the bandages."

_Matt._ Alfred scolded tiredly. A little unnerve by the rage in his mostly passive-aggressive twin. It took a lot to actually get his brother angry. And when he was. Well people's houses generally burn.

Matthew only let the intensity of his gaze down a little. There was still the furious rage that had start to built up when he saw Alfred retreating, trying to hide the moment he realize it was one of his own citizen in the room. Before he read the person.

And while he knew it wasn't the direct fault of the person in front of him. His anger couldn't be still. It was his citizens that had hurt him, were the only ones who could have hurt Al as badly as he was. The only reason he had never directly searched for his brother was the trust that he had that he wouldn't be harmed. For citizens to harm their own country, and to do this much injury… It shook him.

The one place you were relatively safe was in your own home.

_I'm here. _Al shifted sensing his twin's mood, using his good hand to find and give Matt's a gentle squeeze. _I- _He took a sharp breath. _I can't remember what happen._

"Oh, Al." Because Matt could recall the recent nightmare. He didn't know if it would be better if his brother never remembered or not.

Al was quiet for a moment, resting against his twin and just letting the heartbeat he heard to lure him into a sense of calm. The general pain his body was starting to sharpen, and his broken bones gave an annoying tinge. The constant lightheadedness wasn't fading.

"I have the broth and some pain killers." Juan carried the bowls in one the tray, along with a bag that had gauzes and medicine.

"Thank you." Matthew reached for his, a little surprise that the bodyguard turn nurse had made enough for both of them. Taking a small sip, he was impressed with the flavor. It was rather light and fresh.

"Al." He nudged his brother who had fallen into a light doze. "You need to eat." He hoped his brother keep the liquid down, it was gentle enough it shouldn't hurt his stomach.

_Hmm…_ Al shifted slightly, his nose picking up the warm aroma of chicken broth, there were even a few herbs in it.

_Eat._ Matthew placed a spoon in his brother's hand, before guiding it to the bowl, then to his face. _The bowl is at twelve o'clock for you. It's just broth._

They slowly finished the meal with Alfred only missing his mouth once, and he took his medicine. Juan had his own bowl as well. Matt would have to get up and feed Nanuq in a little bit, but he wanted to help with re-bandaging Al's injuries. He wanted to see.

"I'm going to check your eyes first." After he had cleaned his hands, he spoke directly to Alfred, who gave a slow nod in return. "I'm placing my hand against your cheek." The great man had rather gentle hands as he unwound the bandages from around his eyes. Before lifting up the bit of sterile cotton, unsurprised that the material came away a little red.

Alfred's eyes were closed, but the area around them was still inflamed. Along with a thousand small scars that surround the area, a set even looked like they were from some sort of blast.

"I am going to open your eyes to check on their progress. Please let us know the level of site you have, or if you see anything. Also can you give Matt a pain rating." He waited for Alfred to nod again. Matt held Alfred's good hand, worry eyes watching every movement.

Carefully, he plied Al's eyes apart, whose grip immediately tightened in Matt's.

"Can you see anything?" Juan carefully examine the eye, taking in note the puffiness, and how red streaked his eyes were. The pupil was also dilated.

_Al. _Matthew prodded at the bond.

_It hurts. It hurts._ Al merely repeated. His eyes felt like their were burning, burning in the dark. They had been so numb before. Beyond the pain though was the lack of light. He had seen nothing. Nothing. His heart clenched.

"Stop." Matthew spoke quickly. Juan nodded, before taking a step back.

Al's eyes shut out the pain.

_No sight. _Alfred turned his head into his brother's shoulder, and let out a quiet sob. Tears built up only to mix with blood as they feel from his eyes. It stung, but Al didn't care.

"We'll find a way for you to see again." Matt gathered his brother up as he cried. His own eyes shining.

Juan gave a silent nod, before gesturing his head to the door and taking a step out of the room to allow the two some space. He would finish the treating the injuries after Al got sleep. Maybe he should have saved that for last, but he wanted to check while the nation was awake.

He was surprised that his hands were shaking. A part of him was absolutely revolted that he caused America to cry. He hadn't nurse in years, and eyes were a tricky business. They need an ophthalmologist. Sitting down on the couch, he stared off into space. Remembering, when he had seen the footage taken and had to id his own nation.

God. What they did to his eyes…

The gray scale scenes flash before him, of some chemical being pour directly into them. It had been easier to watch, in gray scale. He had barely left the nation's side since he had found it. Volunteered to go on the expedition of relocating him. Even help create the dummy trail for the organization to follow. He wanted to protect his nation, and to protect the boy he had meet all those years ago.

A little white bear came up and put a nose in his palm. The cub (Was it a cub?) was surprisingly soft. It sat, then it's dark eyes held his.

"Feed me."

Juan jumped a little. Blinking, surely it hadn't just-

"Feed me." It lifted a little paw and tugged against his pants leg.

"Are you a pet?" Juan figured he would just go with it for now. One never really knew what to expect when dealing with nations.

"No. Companion. Now feed." This time the bear put a paw in his hand.

"What do you even eat?" Standing, Juan looked down unbelievingly at the bear. Was this really happening? Then he shouldn't be too surprise that Canada of all countries had a not-pet bear.

A slow grin (Could bears grin?) crossed its face. "Maple cookies."

Juan didn't believe that for a second. It was similar to the look Alfred had given him when he said he lived off of burgers. The teen had started laughing loudly a moment later, when he realized that Juan believed him.

"I'll take that to mean salmon." Polar bears ate salmon right? He knew brown bears did. At least he thought they did. Did polar bears eat seals? But it was a talking one. So did that mean all rules were out?

"Fine." The bear led him to the kitchen, and then plop down in front of the fridge. "Feed me."

"You're a persistent little thing, aren't you?" It was, he would admit, cute. Opening the fridge, he hoped that Canada would forgive him for intruding; he found a container of salmon labeled with Nanuq on it. Picking one out, he put it in the bowl that was already on the floor.

"Two." The bear-Nanuq-crossed his arms and point to the plate. Nodding, Juan put three of the raw fish down. He grinned when he saw the bear smile, and began to eat all three swiftly.

After it was done with his meal, the bear climbed up onto one of the counters and opened up the cookie jar.

"Good human." He held a paw out with a cookie to Juan, and then ate one for himself.

"Thank you." Juan hesitantly took the cookie, which was shaped as a maple leaf. It was cream color. It looked edible. Taking a small bit, he was surprised at the taste. It was creamy maple perfection.

"Down." The bear held out both arms now, after it gazed down the counter.

"Alright. Just don't bite me." Juan held the cookie in his mouth as he gathered the bear in his arms. However a noise from the entrance of the kitchen caused him to turn around.

He saw Matthew holding the wall and silently laughing.

"The bear did it." Juan stated in a prefect monotone, around the cookie.

Matthew burst out into laughter.

It took a few minutes for the nation to collect himself. He would look up at the scene with Nanuq in the bodyguard's arm with a maple cookie in his mouth. And he would start laughing all over again.

"So, you just find a talking bear and you feed it cookies?" Matthew had to know, because he was pretty sure that he hadn't mention Nanuq before. And most normal people can't even see him.

"Yes. He asked me to."

"Sometimes." He finally spoke, though his voice was full of laughter. "I really love Americans." Because it was such an Alfred thing to do. And he always loved it when he could see his brother in his people.

"Finish your cookie." He grinned, before his face became more serious. "Alfred fell asleep again, so I think we should finish changing his bandages."

There was a red stain on his shirt.

"Very well." Juan set the bear down, who promptly went over to be picked up by Matthew. He washed his hands again as he followed Canada back into the bedroom. Making a small detour, he picked up the bag of supplies that he left on the couch.

Alfred was sleeping once more. There were red smears down his face; most of it had been wiped off. But a little of it had gotten into his hair.

"Now tell me why my twin is crying tears of _blood_." Matthew turned to him, before he begun to rewrap the American's eyes.

"One of the vessels in his-"

"I know how it happens." Matthew broke in, keeping his voice level. Then he took an even breath. "The person who did this is dead right?"

If he wasn't then he was going to be on the top of his list. Normally, he didn't advocate violence, but this. This was an entirely different matter. Because he rarely wanted people dead.

"He's imprisoned at the moment."

"He'll be dead the moment he leaves it." Canada's voice was an icy promise.

"Dully noted." Juan had the suspicion that a lot of people –no, nations- would be after _that_ man's blood. Not that he wouldn't himself, aside for how high profile of a person it was. The man would have been dead seven times over.

However, he focused on the matter at hand. His first order of business was to rewrap the American's eyes. It would help prevent him from trying to open or bother them too much. Despite the pain it had cause, his eyes actually did look better.

Professionally, he unbuttoned the loose blue cotton shirt. The bandage on his left shoulder had bleed through, and the bruising along the rib above the wrapping was about the same.

"We should give him a sponge bath as well and change his clothes. I brought a hospital gown if you think it would make it easier for you." Juan spoke as he gentle cut through the bandages on his shoulder and the one wrap around his middle.

"I'll get a basin of water and a little bit of soap. He would like being clean anyway." Matthew set the bear down on the bed, who crawled to sit by Alfred. Standing, he left the room.

Juan gave the bear a small smile, before taking off the rest of the bandages and putting them in a bag to later be burned. Matthew quickly returned with the two bowls of water, a fresh sponge and some soap. He paused as he took into account all the cuts along his sibling's torso. Along with the dark bruising a long the left rib, just below the gunshot wound. A wound that was still bleeding. His left arm was still in a cast, and the right had a bandage wrapping from just above his elbow down.

Juan was currently cutting off the wrapping around his right arm that revealed a jagged laceration that ran from his elbow to his wrist.

Matt stare at the wound, and there was a sinking suspicion. All the others looked meticulously inflicted with precision but that one. Taking small steps, Matthew set the basin of water down on the tray they had previously used for eating. Before he grasped his brother's arm.

The wound spoke of desperation.

"Do you know how he received this?" But Matthew already knew the answer. While the wrist itself showed signs of being chaffed and pierced, the cut told a different story. Alfred had done it. To himself.

Matthew took a sharp breath. And he remembered the nightmare, where Alfred wanted to choose to fade, to accept the void.

Juan merely nodded.

"_Tabarnack__._" Matt cursed as he sat down, his shoulders feeling so much heavier. He brought his hands to cover his eyes, as he focused on breathing. If he was too distress it would wake Alfred.

"Thank you." He spoke after a long moment; there was the faintest imprint of his hands around his eyes. "Thank you for getting him out of there, for bring him to me."

"I wasn't the one who pulled him out."

"Find them, and give them a medal." Matthew's voice was a little rough. He was tempted to give them honorary citizenship as well. "I would like to meet them too. When things have settle down more." He didn't know if he could handle hearing the story at the moment.

Silently, they went about giving Alfred a sponge bath and wrapping up the rest of the wounds on his torso. Before maneuvering his pants off luckily there were velvet along the sides and cutting off the bandages around the bullet wound he had on his right leg. Matthew washed his legs as well, while Juan took care of the bullet wound, which wasn't as bad as the one on his left shoulder. At lest none of the wounds were profusely bleeding.

"I brought a change of clothes for him." Juan said, as he pulled out the clothes for the bag. It was another pair of blue velvet sided pants with little superman signals ever where, and a hospital gown matched. "Generally these are for children, but recently they've been making them for adults too. I know he might not be able to see it."

Matt gave a small grin as he helped his sleeping brother into the clothes. It was mildly awkward, but the Canadian couldn't find it in himself to care. He was surprise at how soft the material was though. It was rather thin, but it was late spring and the weather was starting warm up.

"That should be it for today." Juan spoke as he collected the extra gauze and bandages. "I'll leave these here in case you need them. I plan to burn the used ones."

"I have a fire going in the living room already." There were some perks of being a country, such as his fire not burning out after he lit. "You can toss them in there."

He nodded, and then turned his attention to Nanuq.

"It was nice meeting you little bear." Juan grinned. His sister would never believe that a bear gave him a cookie at work today, not that he could tell her anyway.

"Nice human." The bear waved him off, before sleepily curling into a ball besides Alfred.

Juan discarded the used gauze and bandages into the fireplace, before he turned to leave. Matthew had moved to the entranceway of his hall, his eyes were once more a serious purple.

"Thank you for helping him." He gave a slight smile, and glanced down. "I'm sorry for some of my behavior today."

"With lifespans like mine and his." Matthew raised his eyes. "Our bonds tend to be more fierce. Al and I are closer then most of our kind. And I have never seen him this hurt, not like this."

"His civil war was a different type of madness and pain. But his citizens have _never_ hurt him like this before." It wasn't much of an explanation. And he had no need to explain himself to this mortal, this serious mortal that Nanuq had taken to liking. It was a rare thing for his bear to give someone one of his cookies.

"Your presence here should be able to help him heal. Since you are one of his." Matt gave a small grin at this.

"I'll do my best, sir." He had the distinct feeling that what he saw and learn today was rare. From the strange sense of otherness that nations could give off. To the moment, where he felt the warmth of his countries hand on his shoulder.

Leaving out of the front door, he turned to see Matthew already walking back to the bedroom after have locked it. He doubt he would ever get use to personfications.

* * *

I was captivated for hours by inspiration. Which means I got next to no real work done today. Nanuq appearance was inspired by roommates cat climbing across the key board as I was writing, the scene just popped into my head. I hope the characters appear believable. I admittedly have a growing fondness for Juan.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the Gilbert comes visit chapter. I've included a little more at the beginning and added a bit at the end.

* * *

There was a rustle outside. It had jolted Matthew out of his sleep; carefully he pulled the blankets up over his twin's head and nudged Nanuq awake. He motion for the bear to stay where he was as he grabbed the saber he had stashed by bed yesterday. The TV, which he had move to his bedroom, was still on, playing a non-stop marathon that they had been watching/listening to last night.

He heard the noise out side the living room window, quietly he moved to the side. Before pulling the head down, and raising his sword against the back of he neck.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself."

"Birdie, I didn't know you could be such a badass. I mean I knew you had potential with Vimey and all, but I haven't been greeted like this in a century. Except from Vash, now that I think about." Gilbert began to ramble, craning his head to look at Matthew, whose first expression was absolutely terrifying, along with the chills that ran down his back. But it was the look in his eyes that were most deadly. There was no doubt in his mind that if Gilbert had been a threat, he would be dead at the moment.

"Gilbert?" Matthew blinked, as he removed the blade from the back of his friend's neck. Yawning, he rubbed at his eyes with the other hand. "Sorry I must have forgotten to get my glasses. And I heard something outside that sound odd."

At this Gilbert's cheeks redden. He may have had a less then graceful moment tripping over a branch and falling into the bush outside of the window.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew continued on, still holding the blade at his side, as he helped Gil stand.

"I sent you a text like three days ago saying I would visit today and you responded…" Gilbert folded his arms against his chest, before appraising his friend. Especially the saber, generally Matthew would just summon his hockey stick from seemingly nowhere to deal with an unknown assailant. But the saber… French by design if he wasn't mistaken.

"Alright vhat's going on? Are you in trouble?" It was part of the reason he visited regularly, worried about the younger nation.

"No. It's just that-"

_Matt! _Al's distressed voice broke his sentence.

"Stay here." He gestured, before dashing off down the hall.

Matthew moved instantly to his twin, while setting the blade at the foot of the bed. He lifted the blankets off from his brother, looking for any side of bleeding.

"Shh. It's okay." He brushed back some of the American's hair. Alfred was just calling out in his sleep again, and hadn't really woken.

Gilbert ignored the order and followed. Before halting at the doorway, he was amazed at the tenderness that was display on his friend's face. He couldn't get a good look at the person on the bed from this angle.

But he suspected.

There were very few people that would cause Matthew to carry a sword to protect.

"You can come in." Matthew called without turning his head, still watching his twin for any other sign of distress. Al had settled back into a gentle sleep after Matthew had entered the room.

"Al?" Taking quiet steps over, Gil stood beside Matthew. He was surprised by how long Al's hair was now, and how similar it was to Matthew's. Then he noticed the cloth bandages that were wrapped around Alfred's eyes; he reached out a hesitant hand against the bruise on his cheek. It was sobering seeing how injured the super power was.

A million questions raced through his mind. How? How had Matthew found his brother, without notifying any of them? They had just spoken _three_ days ago. But instead he merely stated the obvious.

"Man. Your dads must be relieved that Al is back."

Matthew blinked.

"Arthur and Francis?" Gilbert continued on.

"Oh." His mouth formed a small circle, and his eyes widened. Then he turned and gave Gilbert a sheepish look.

"You completely forgot to contact them, didn't you?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew nodded.

"You're a terrible son."

"They weren't the best parents either." He shot back instantly.

"That is an understatement. But you should probably call them. I know Francis has been worried sick. Despite the fact that he might not constantly project it, he cares for Alfred too." He had mention as much at one of the bad touch trio meetings; they even ate ice cream together. Well it was gelato that Romano had given Spain.

"I'll ask Al, when he wakes up, if he wants Arthur and Francis to visit." He sighed, still a little surprised that he hadn't even thought about contacting them before now. He had been just so concerned with his twin that nothing else had seemed to matter.

"I'll hold you to it Birdie."

"Tweet!" Gilbird chirped in agreement from his newly nested position in Al's hair.

_Mattie?_ His brother drowsy voice called out across the bond, moving a little on the bed and causing a sleepy Nanuq to roll onto the ground. The bear merely curled back up again, and went back to sleep.

"Al." Matthew reached for his brother's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Tweet! Tweet!" Gilbird fluttered down, only to nuzzle against Alfred's cheek.

_Wha… A bird? _Al raised his injured hand lightly against the small bird, which was surprisingly soft. The bird playful nipped at his fingers.

"Mein awesome Gilbird voke the sleeping beauty." Gilbert laughed.

_Gil?_ There was a note of confusion in Al's voice.

"Yes, he had popped in for a visit." Matthew spoke out loud, mostly so Gilbert could have some idea of what was going on. _Are you okay with him being here? I'll kick him out if you want me to._

_It okay. _Al's words were slurred even in his thoughts. Largely in part to Matthew continuing to give him medication for now, because Matt can still feel the pain his brother was in. Alfred felt like he was wrapped in cotton at the moment. He knew he was hurt. The reasons had drifted away into a great black hole of insanity that would suck him in too if he went too close to it. He felt the shards that would pierce through and give him nightmares that he couldn't-won't-remember.

But for now he would enjoy the feeling of the sun's warmth on his face, and the care Matthew particularly radiated. Although Gilbert's bird had began to preen his hair and it was starting to tickle.

"How are you feeling, Al?" Gilbert's words gentled, as he reached over to push aside a stray hair.

Al lifted his right hand in a little wave.

"I'm taking that to mean awesome! Anyvay, Birdie vanted to ask you something."

Al smiled a little at awesome, though he felt the tide of sleep rising to claim him again. But he squeezed Matt's hand when Gilbert mentioned him.

"I was wondering…" Matthew glared at Gilbert for a moment, before turning his attention back on his brother, while keeping his voice calm. "If you want Dad and Papa to come visit?"

_Hmm…_Alfred titled his head, sleepily, before nodding slowly. _That'd be nice._

"Why don't you have some water and broth, before you drift back to sleep?"

_K. _He smiled in response. Not really paying attention.

"I knew it." Gilbert muttered to Matthew, while the other was getting up for the kitchen. "I knew you still considered those two as Väter."

"Shut up, Gil." Matthew cheeks redden a bit. He wasn't embarrassed by it. It's just if those two knew, they would get all sorts of mushy on him. "Could you keep Al awake for a little while?"

"Ja." Gilbert sat down at the edge of the bed by the American, and took Alfred's right hand, the other had a cast around it. "So ve totally been missing you at the Awesome Trio meetings."

Then he grinned widely.

"In fact the Dane has been vailing this vhole time about you being gone. He's been blubbering nonstop. And our pranks just haven't been-dare I say it- awesome lately. But the other day mein bruder and Italia vere out having a picnic…" Gilbert continued on telling some story about Hungary, Germany and Italy chasing Denmark and him down. Though Hungary reason was entirely different then the other two.

Alfred had promptly fallen asleep after picnic.

Matthew returned nearly thirty minutes later from the kitchen with three bowls of warm chicken noddle soup and glasses of water balanced on a tray. Only to chuckle at the part of the tale that Gilbert had gotten to, and that Alfred had dozed off.

"I ask you to keep him awake, not lull him to sleep with your boring story." Matthew teased as he set the tray down on the end table. "Help me shift him to a sitting position so he can eat."

Once Alfred was situated, Matthew gently shook his right shoulder. _Al_._ Wake up. You need to eat._

_Hmm…_ He nodded his head.

_Please wake up._ Matthew was worried with how much Alfred had been sleeping, he was worry that his brother wasn't actually getting better.

_Awake._ Al put his hand on Matthew's. _Food?_

_Yeah. _Matthew reached for a bowl that was more broth then anything else, before setting it on a tray in Alfred's lab. He then sat next to his brother on the bed. _Do you want me to help you?_

_Can you show? It smells good. I'll feed myself. _Al put a hand under his brother's, letting himself be guided to the placement of the spoon and the bowl. _I can manage. _He knew he was worrying his brother, but there wasn't much he could do.

"So how does your bond thing vork exactly?" Gilbert broke the silence, having watched the scene, and feeding Gilbird bits of crackers that Matthew had brought. The soup was good. "I mean you just send out thoughts to each other right? 'Cause I think the Italies might have something similar as well. They do get the veird silent thing as vell, and giving looks at each other. Though half the time Romano just randomly curses at his brother."

"We just kind of project the thoughts we want heard to each other." Matthew spooned a little of his own soup as he spoke. "It's limited by distance though, sort of similar to average wifi. Tends to work best when we are in the same building."

Alfred nodded in response, sipping delicately at the soup. His throat was still really sore, and he didn't even try speaking. He didn't know if he could. Most of his pain, he suspected was dulled by what ever meds the doctor had prescribed for him. Which meant his throat in reality, probably felt like he swallowed a raging inferno.

"Speaking of vifi, you should contact your _parents_." Gilbert re-iterated, while he slurped at his bowl of soup. He forgot nothing. (It was part of the reason why he has a wonderful archive of journals…_Not_ diaries.)

"You are never letting that go are you. I'm just worried about the security of a phone call or an email. Even if I don't say anything directly, I don't want to tip anyone off." Matthew helped Alfred hold the glass of water as Al drank from the straw. (He had put it in earlier to make things easier for his brother.) His arm was still too shaky and he was afraid it would spill.

"You are being paranoid. If you just say 'Papa or Daddy I vant you to come visit me.' They vould run right over." Gilbert clasped his hands in a pleading expression as he tried to mimic Matthew's voice, knocking an elbow into his empty bowl of soup.

"But then they would be blindsided…" Matthew trailed off, spoon in mid air. Before he jabbed the spoon in Gilbert's direction, an idea shining in his eyes. "You know you could- "

"Nein." Gilbert made an X with his arms. "Francis, I could tell, but I am not going to England. He'll become the Dread Pirate Kirkland the moment I so much as say Alfred's name. I don't vant to have mein ass kicked by him."

Alfred nearly spat out his soup at the mention of Dread Pirate Kirkland. He silently snickered at the image of Arthur going all pirate on Gilbert. _Please. Can we get a recording of that?_

Matthew smirked in return, when he caught the thought from his brother.

"It would make Al happy."

Alfred nodded rapidly in response.

"Especially if you recorded it." Matthew coaxed. "It could be a small camera, and we wouldn't show it to anyone else."

"They'll be annoyed with you, that you didn't call them about it." Gilbert added in a last ditch effort to avoid his fate.

Matthew merely turned the kick-puppy look on.

"Fine, and I'll tell them both at the same time. But know it's my get vell present to you, Al. Vho else vill villingly face the most vicious pirate of all time for their friend?" It would make his friend happy to see his father figure go pirate. He was doing this for his friend. It was a noble cause.

And this was the most secure way of getting the message across. He was in groups with both of them (separate, but he could arrange for them to both be there at once, without making anyone suspicious.) He may have done that once! Just once! He scheduled all his group meetings for the same day. No one was very pleased with him.

"Is there anything else either of you vant me to get vhile I'm out?"

_Mana._ Alfred perked up at the thought, placing his spoon in his bowl. England had it last, so maybe…

_Mana? _Matthew echoed trying to place the name. _Isn't that the stuff rabbit* you carried around with you as a child?_

_I'd given to Arthur when he left. He has it. That way Arthur'll trust Gil's words._ Feeling tired again, Alfred leaned against Matthew and let his eyes closed.

"Could you ask Arthur to bring Mana? It'll probably prevent him from actually hurting you." Matthew carefully put the tray back onto the end table. He was surprised that Al finished a little more then half of his soup.

"Ja." Gilbert agreed just as Gilbird chirped from his shoulder, before flapping back over to Alfred landing right by his hand.

"Vhat do you say Gilbird, do you vant to stay with these two for me?" The bird soft tweeted, flying up to nuzzle against Alfred's cheek again.

Al just sleepily smiled with his head resting against Matthew's shoulder.

"You should finish up your soup, Birdie." Gilbert gave his friend a critical look, noticing the dark circles beneath purple eyes.

Merely nodding, Matthew forwent the spoon and just drowned the rest of the broth from the bowl directly. They both were quiet for a moment, watching as Al's breaths evened out and the nation was sound asleep again.

Shifting in his seat, Matthew pulled his brother against him so that he could rest more comfortable. Keeping his voice low, he ran his free hand through his hair.

"I can't believe that I forgot to contact Dad and Papa. I've just been so worried about Al." He glanced down at his twin, before pulling him a little closer.

"That was the most he spoken to me in days, Gil. He's been mostly just sleeping, which I know is just due to the painkillers he's been on. But… He's not healing right." One hand lightly traced the wrapping that was around Al's eyes.

"Ve only get this bad vhen something is vrong with the nation itself, or if the majority of the people are sick like with the Black Death." Bending down before the two, Gilbert glanced over Al. The nation was covered with bandages. He didn't know how to help; all he knew was the basic fast patch up necessary for the middle of a battle.

"Which isn't it. His economy is stable at the moment. And the only major commotion is the impeachment and persecution of several of his government officials, including that _bastard."_

"At least ve von't have to vorry about him fad- " Gilbert stopped in the middle, before back tracking. The barest mention of that could send Matthew into overdrive stress mode. "Several of us are concern for him, even if they normally vouldn't admit it. I'll go get Francis and Arthur. They'll be able to help out better."

"Are you going to nation jump there?" Matt blinked at Gilbert. He was exhausted too. Especially from the nightmares that Al wouldn't remember happening. He couldn't help but wonder how much Alfred actually recalled from his disappearance, or he was beginning to remember things.

"Ja." Gilbert smiled and gave a little wave, before leaving out of the door. Matthew watched from the window as he disappeared.

* * *

Gilbert landed in London. He had meant to go to France, but he thought about Arthur's reaction and ended up on the outskirts of the city near Arthur's house. He could easily convince Francis to harass Arthur with him…

'Meet me at Arthur's place. I have an idea.' There that was normal enough. It should provide him a little bit of protection. If anything he could just use Francis as a body shield.

'Certainly mon ami.' The phone chimed a second later, within an instant Francis just appeared at his side. Gilbert jumped a little at the sudden appearance.

"So what do you have planned?" Francis grinned at his side; he could use some fun. It might even cheer up the Brit as well.

"Well. It's a _surprise_." Gil laughed, as he walked up to the door. Not at all nervous about this. He was bringing good news. Though he could only imagine his reaction if he heard about Germany after he had been missing for years.

He should have convinced Matthew to contact them, but he was right. This was the most secure way, no risk of anyone over hearing. All the nations took precautions against spies now.

"I look forward to it." France shrugged his shoulders and decided to just go with it. Gilbert was fidgeting a bit more then normal-nervous. Hadn't he gone to visit Mathieu recently?

"Ve're visiting. Anyone home?" Bursting the door open, Awesomeness does not knock… Unless it is Hungary's place. Then he does.

"Angleterre! Gilbert has news from Mathieu." France called out from the parlor's entrance.

"Vhat? How did you know?" Gil turned to his friend; he wasn't that obvious was he. He had barely said anything.

"I guessed. You were just at his house."

"Did something happen to Matthew?" Arthur thundered down the steps from the second floor, before standing directly in front of Gilbert. His eyes were ablaze, as he reached for Gilbert's collar.

"Keep calm." France grabbed England's elbow.

"I know my own bloody motto." Arthur stepped back and shrugged off Francis' hand. "I'll go make us some tea and scones. It's time for afternoon tea anyway. Then Gilbert will explain what is going on. It isn't urgent right?"

"Nien. It vould be better if I explain." He shook his head.

"Very well." Arthur nodded, before turning for his kitchen.

Tea was good. Gil thought. It wasn't rum. If it was, then he would run and just tell Francis later.

"I'll help you with the snacks." Francis rushed off after Arthur, Gil followed at his heels.

Arthur set the kettle on, before he argued with Francis over the snacks while he prepared the tea. Gil merely leaned on one side, watching and thinking of how he was going to phrase his words.

"Out with it Prussia. What message do you have that Matthew didn't trust any electronic device with?" Arthur leveled him with a look, while he set the three cups on the table and sat down. Francis followed a moment later with a plateful of crescent rolls.

"I vent to visit Birdie this morning, well it was just afternoon for me, for some pancakes." Gil took a bite out of one of the crescents that Francis had made. It was butter perfection. "And he greeted me with a saber. Now I vas put out by this, seeing as how I had sent him a text saying I'll be visiting."

"A saber?" Francis gave a small smile, but his gaze sharpened. Arthur merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I was expecting a hockey stick, so it was a surprise. It made sense now that I think about it." Gilbert paused. Then he gave England a look, before glancing to the window.

"My home is perfectly secured." Arthur interrupted the glance for what it was, as he sipped his tea. His mind was racing.

"He had an injured guest over."

"One of his _féres_? I know Nouvelle-Zélande likes to visit him at times." Francis guessed, but he was beginning to suspect who it was. If New Zealand had been hurt, Canada would have called England. And they would already be aware of the news.

"Ja. But nicht Neuseeland."

"How injured?" Arthur's emerald eyes sparked with a quite intensity as he set his teacup down.

"He is stabile, but he asked for Mana."

"Mana?" Leaping up, Arthur rounded Gilbert. His stance was every inch the Empire that he once was. The ghost of power glimmered in his eyes.

Gil nodded.

"I'll go get it and gather my things. _You-" _He pointed at Gilbert. "are coming with me. If this is some prank-"

"I do not make jokes about this. He is mein Freund. Both of them are." Gilbert's red gaze was fierce in return. However, he didn't have time to get in a bawl with Arthur. "And you might want to grab any healing magic books you have. I don't know if your magic works, but-"

"That bad." Arthur steeled himself for whatever condition his son would be in. "I'll go gather my things." He left the room headed directly for his basement. Mentally going over a list of materials he would need.

The velvet rabbit was perched on his worktable. Its dark buttons for eyes were in sharp contrast with the white that had yellowed from the years. Picking it up, he studided it for a moment. It still held traces of Alfred's scent. He shouldn't be too surprised that Alfred remember that old rabbit. The one he had insisted on giving England for his journey over the ocean.

He could remember the bright concern eyes, under wheat hair that danced with the wind. He was in that adorable outfit, holding the little stuff animal up for his father.

"It'll protect you Engwand for me." The young voice echoed in his mind, along with the child standing at the pier with him, with a gentle sea breeze. There had been a glimmer of tears in his sky blue eyes.

"Thank you, America." He had knelt down, and then embraced the child. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"Prowise?"

Shaking his head, Arthur dispelled the memories. He needed to focus on the present. Picking up the jumper he had made, he began gathering the rest of his list.

* * *

After Arthur had left, Francis immediately turned to Gilbert.

"It is really Amérique?" He whispered. They have been looking for so long for him, trying to avoid the line of treading on an international incident. But no one could find out anything about what was going on. He had continued to live with a sinking suspicion that something terrible wrong was happening. "How?"

"I don't know." He set the tea down, even if he would much prefer a beer at this moment. This was bringing back too many memories of having been separated from Germany all those years. He wanted to help those two, like they helped him all those years ago.

"Birdie is stressed. I don't think he's been sleeping as much as he needs. And Al didn't say a vord vhen I vas there. But he's been eating and in bright spirits. Matt has been feeding him broth mostly. So he's not on an IV." He smiled at the memory of the younger nation's grin.

"I think it has been difficult for Mathieu. But I am relieved that the two are together again. We can help them now. But you have no idea what happen?" Francis tried to image what was going on. He hadn't suspected that Alfred would be injured. They all agreed that he was just being isolated, that he should be safe in his own country, that his government would protect him.

"I vasn't there for long. And Birdie vas focused on Al more then anything else. He had forgotten to even contact the two of you. I reminded him." Gilbert gave a small grin at that, knowing how worried the two nations could get. "Ve're going have to come up vith a Dread Captain Kirkland story."

"No. You are not. I will, the best story." Arthur interrupted with a suitcase at his side, and a velvet bunny in his arms. One of the ears flopped down. It must have been an expensive gift from the time era it was from.

"You always paint yourself as the hero when you tell those stories." Francis argued, remembering the few times when they brought the little colonies together to play, even if they, themselves were fighting half the time.

"No. I do not." Arthur disagreed, but he was smiled in spite of himself. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'll meet you there. I need to stop by my home and pick up a few things." Maybe he could find something that would cheer up the American, besides fine food.

"I hope Mathieu's kitchen is stocked up, but I doubt it. Last time I checked he had the place covered with Kraft's Mac and Cheese." Francis wrinkled his nose in distaste. Though the Matt's pancakes were delightful and acceptable as breakfast. Mac N Cheese was not. He had been horrified at what he saw.

Giving a slight wave, he stepped out of the door and winked out of site.

"Let's be off." Arthur hurried out of the door a moment later, locking it on his way out, while one hand wrapped around Gilbert's elbow. He thought of Matthew's house. They were gone the next instant.

* * *

Please let me know what you think by reviewing. And thank you to Liz-Blizz for your kind words.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning mention of previous torture in this chapter.

* * *

It was thirty minutes after Gilbert left that Matthew's phone rang. Shifting Al some, he reached across his brother to pick up the phone that was at the end table. Looking at the caller id, he knew he would have to take this one.

It was his boss.

"Hello."

"Hello, Canada. I hate to disturb you during your time off, but a representative, Richard Roman, from the US is here." He could feel the man pacing over the phone. Matthew made a quick note of the name.

"Have they finally decided to let me visit my brother?" Matthew asked sharply, all the while pulling his sleeping twin closer to him. Gilbird who had been woken by the movement, fluttered off, only to land on Nanuq's head.

"No." There was a measured pause before his boss spoke again. Matthew couldn't suspect what he was about to say. "They are actually accusing us, well mainly you, of kidnapping him."

"_What_?" His voice was sharp, and he clenched the phone. How _dare_ they?

"I know. The official has absolutely no evidence, so it's just an allegation at the moment. I'm upset about it myself."

"Did you check the his credentials? He could be just trying to stir up tension, maybe to distract from internal issues." Matthew mental prepared an emergency list of what he would need to do. He would need to contact Juan or even Kelley McDuff, the senator that had been at his house the other day. And they could discredit this Richard Roman. Though he was worried that he might have to move his brother.

"I have someone on it, with the field day they are having with cleaning out corruption form their government at the moment. But if he keeps being insistent and his credential check out. I might have to call you back to the capital. Otherwise I feel no need to inconvenience you on your vacation." The note in his boss's voice said he still couldn't believe that they were accusing them.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help out." He would rather not leave his home at the moment. In the back of his head, he was glad that he had manage to get rid of the GPS in his phone and took other precautions so it couldn't be tracked.

"No, I'm sorry to worry you when you are suppose to be relaxing. I know this situation is stressful. I hope the rest of your day goes well."

"Yours too." With that he clicked the phone off. He ran a hand through his hair.

_Matt._ Al turned onto his right side, angling his head up towards his brother. He had woken up when he felt Matt's distressed.

_They can't take you away._ Matt hugged his brother to him, putting his head against his shoulder. _I won't let them. There has to be something we can do._

_I don't want to leave. _Al gently rubbed a circle around his twin's back, trying to sooth him.

The thought of going back- He felt himself beginning to shake. He couldn't go back. Not to _them_. There was the faintest impression of a memory. Hands held in manacles above his head, chaffing his wrist. The cold seeping into his bones, and wondered if he was ever going to be warm. There had been several people that would pass by. Mock him. Say all those words that he had heard before. But it was the one. The betrayal of trust.

How could someone make those promises? _Swear_ it. And then-

He felt the pain ripple through him as he was kicked repeatedly in the ribs. Each one accompanied by an insult. There was silence for a moment that was only interrupted by Al's wet coughing. There was a metallic taste in his mouth.

A brief click that was so often identified with a lighter sent a wave of fear cascading over him.

"You're pathetic." He felt something wet land against his face.

There was another pause, a rustle, and the sound of clinking as metal hit metal.

"Not going to say anything?" Then waited for a second, before a final click was in place.

"Oh that's right." The man gave a cold laugh. "You can't speak."

Then there was a ringing blast in his ears; he moved away from it as a starburst of fresh pain consumed his left shoulder. The bullet had barely missed his heart and lungs. He had just curled up in pain, sitting there as blood flowed from the wound. His head had spun.

Al couldn't see him. His vision had been destroyed ages ago. Eyes that promised lies. He had been told. The lie that was the sky.

"You will never see it again. You will never be free." The man cursed him, before he burned the end of something, into the old scar above his heart. "And nobody wants you." Before he left, he hit play on that same recorder. The one with _their _voices, familiar ones saying familiar insults.

Then he heard a voice inside his head.

_Alfred._ It repeated over and over again, desperately calling him. With a slow moment he reached for it, letting go.

_Al please. _It was his twin._ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

A hand clutched at the back of his head. He felt moisture dripping along the cheek that was pressed against his brother's. Matthew was crying.

_Matt? _He was hesitant confused, where was he? He couldn't see. Was he still in that place? There was a cold that had settled in him.

_Al! _Matt tightened his grip a on his brother.

_Where am I?_ His mind felt hazy, but the previous moment was still fresh in his mind.

_You're at my home. Safe._

A warmth washed over Al; he could feel his brother's affection through their bond.

_Can you send me a picture? Just so I can see it._ Al could feel the fuzzy memories rise up again.

_Of course._ Matthew wiped away his tears, before he sent images of what he was seeing through the link. The focused on the window, watching the trees sway with fresh leaves.

_I want to go outside._ Anything to displace the cold darkness of his memory. Al was still shaking, trembling in his brother's arms.

"Let me go get a sweater for you. It's only 10 degrees out." Matthew voice was still a little watery.

_That is _cold_._ _What time of the year is it? _He could know if he reached out for his own land, but- something held him back. Alfred would feel everything. He could already sense the political chaos in his own country, swirling in his stomach to make him nausea.

"Celsius. It's 10 degrees Celsius. I think it's about 50 degrees Fahrenheit. And it's spring." Matt gave a small smile, as he leaned out of the embrace to ruffle his twin's hair.

_Fahrenheit is better._ Al pouted.

"You are the only one in the world who thinks so." Matt teased, enjoying the old joke. One that would elsewise made him roll his eyes, instead it merely reassured him.

It took him a moment though, to get up and fully let go of his twin.

"I should get a blanket. A toque would be a good idea too. Nanuq." He picked up the little bear, who had been resting on the other side of the bed, and pluck him down in Alfred's lap. "Keep Al warm."

Gilbird gave a small chirp as flew from his spot, before nuzzling Matt's cheek, then flying into his hair, close to the little curl. "I'm sorry. I had forgotten about you. But don't touch the curl."

The bird merely tweeted again.

"I was sleeping." The bear grumbled as Al threaded his fingers through Nanuq's kitten soft fur, petting until he found the ears. He always forgot how comforting Matt's bear was. He sat there for a few minutes; just petting the bear and listening to his brother rustle through his room and mumble to himself.

"I think I have everything." Matt grin, as he gently pulled the blue knitted cap over his Al's head. It was wool one with soft fluffy material on the inside and little earflaps.

_Is anything hurting you at the moment? _Matt gentle wiped around his sibling's face. Realizing Al had been crying earlier too.

_No more than usual._ His left side tinged some, and there were still the gentle throb from the bullet wounds. But the painkillers he was on did help.

"Alright Nanuq move so I can wrap Al in the blanket." He shooed the little bear to the side, as he wrapped the blanket more snuggly around his brother. The cotton batman pajamas that he had on weren't enough to keep him warm.

_I feel like a child._ Al pulled his right arm out, but kept his left over his chest and under the blanket. Exhaustion was swelling up, but Al didn't want to go to sleep again, afraid that this would be the dream.

"You were the one who asked Gilbert to tell Arthur to bring you a stuff rabbit." He pointed out as he picked up Al with Nanuq on his lap. The bear avoid sitting near Al's injured side.

Matt took careful even steps as he went to his back door, heading for the open porch area. His home was well shield by tall trees, a mixture of pine and maple, so he wasn't worried about being seen. Though he did need to talk to Juan about the news he just heard. It was almost noon now and he would be there in an hour.

Nanuq opened the door without needing to be told, and Al took a quick inhale. Breathing fresh crisp air, tasting each scent that it offered. They sat down on a wooden outdoor couch that had a cushion. Nanuq hopped down, scenting some grassy areas.

An eagle called out before it swooped down to settle at the edge of the couch.

_It's one of mine._ Al would always recognize that call.

Gilbird tweeted from Matt's hair and fluttered down, to hide in the blanket.

_Is the sky blue today?_ Al lifted an arm to the outside, almost as if he was trying catch the sunlight.

_Yes. _Matthew proceeded to describe the world in vivid detail through a series of words and images. It was a love the two had always shared, for the outdoors. He went on to other places that he was so keenly aware of the mountainous rocky ranges, how flowers were growing but not yet bloom. The sun glinting off of the calm water that lapped at the shores of the Great Lakes.

Eventually, Matt's voice had eased Alfred into sleeping. Matthew pulled his brother closer before leaning against the armrest and dozing off into a light sleep as well. Despite the chill in the air, the two were warmed by their proximity. Nanuq settled near their feet, but his eyes were wide open, ready to protect his old friend at a moment notice.

Above them loomed a great bald eagle.

It was to this scene that England and Prussia saw when they arrived.

Arthur paused in mid step.

Matthew had a loose arm wrapped around Alfred, who was leaning against him with his face to the sun. From this distance, he could see the wrappings around his eyes, which were partly hidden under the knitted cap he had on. One sleeve of cotton pajamas with batman signal peaked out from the blanket.

If he hadn't known it was Alfred, he wouldn't have been able to tell. The boy was bundled such underneath an old quilted blanket and with his hair hidden away like it was. Arthur felt the sudden need to know each injury.

But he was there.

"I can't velieve that they fell asleep outside. It's terrible tactical strategy. They are completely defenseless." Gil scolded as he took swift steps to the two, with the intent of waking Matt up.

"They are protected. You did not know that Nanuq can suddenly grow to be five times the size of a person?" Arthur could still remember the first time he had seen it happen. Matthew had only been a child then, and they had encountered robbers on the road, only to get separated and for Arthur to turn panic when he heard the bear's great roar.

"The little bear?" Gilbert studied the cub better. Its eyes were wide open, but it recognized them. He had a hard time seeing something so adorable just turning into a giant.

"Yes." Arthur was moving closer to the two, keeping his steps calm and light, despite want to run and check on his child, the wayward oldest.

Matt opened up one eye when he heard the murmur of conversation. Both shot open when he saw Arthur and Gilbert.

"Dad?" He shifted a little bit, as he brought his brother closer. Alfred was still sound asleep.

"Good afternoon, Matthew." Arthur gave a smile, but he noticed the redness around Matt's eyes. He had been crying earlier. His hands clenched a little at his side. He hated seeing his children upset. However, his attention was stolen by the American.

"Is he sleeping?" With the eyes covered, it was difficult to tell. The even rise and fall of his chest hinted at it. Arthur reached out, to place a hand upon his son's cheek. Noting the bruises, and the slight tinge of redness on edge of the wrapping around his eyes. His face was a little chilled, but still warm with life.

"Ve should go inside, vhere it is warmer." Gilbert broke the moment. There was a chirp from the blankets in response before Gilbird darted out to his owner.

"I miss you too." He cupped the bird in his hands, while petting it's little head.

"Can I take him?" The pulse he felt on Alfred's neck told him he was alive. But he wanted to hold his son. He didn't care if he was his own nation, superpower, and his equal. It didn't matter. No, matter how much time had passed. Alfred would always be his child.

"Be careful. I don't think there's a place where he isn't hurting." Matthew helped shift Alfred into Arthur's arms; he was almost hesitant letting someone else hold his twin. He didn't want to let go. It would be fine as long as his brother was in his sight.

Arthur held Alfred to his chest, careful of holding him too tightly. The American shifted in his arms some, almost as if he was waking, but then he settled. Matthew stood shortly after, leading the way into his home.

* * *

A/N: I probably won't be able to post for a while after this one. Let me know what you think. Or if you catch any minor errors.


End file.
